british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Name That Tune
Name That Tune is a game show that put two contestants against each other to test their knowledge of songs. This is the British version of the successful US version of the show. It started out as a 50s musical quiz show called Spot The Tune which lasted for seven years from 1956-1963. Then in 1976 and now called Name That Tune, it returned as a 15-minute segment of a weekly entertainment series called Wednesday At Eight. Those 15-minute segments were so popular, that it became a regular half-hour weekly series all by itself. Rules Two contestants selected from the studio audience competed in various games to earn points as well as cash and prizes. Each of the first two games awarded 10 points to the winner and the winner of the third game scored 20 points. After the third game, the contestant with the most points proceeded to the "Prize Tune" bonus round. If there was a tie at the end of the game, one last tune was played, and the first contestant to buzz-in and name that tune then went to the Prize Tune. Melody Roulette A wheel was spun onstage to determine a cash prize for identifying the tune. The wheel contained amounts from £25-£100. An outer wheel was also spun which held two spaces marked "Double" and was spun in the opposite direction of the inner. The first to three tunes out of five won the round. Sing a Note After hearing a tune sung by the show's vocalist, contestants wrote down the name of the tune. The vocalist replaced any words normally part of the song title with "la-las." Three tunes were played. Bid a Note The host read a clue to a song and the contestants alternated bidding as to how few notes they needed to identify the song. Each contestant stated their bid to their opponent in the infamous format "I can name that tune in X notes", where X was any whole number. Bidding ended when one contestant challenged the other to "Name That Tune". Bidding also ended when one contestant bid one note or (rarely) zero notes, with intent to identify the song from only the clue read by the host. The first contestant to score three tunes won, and the third had to be earned naturally, not by default. Golden Medley Showdown The contestants attempted to name as many tunes as possible within 30 seconds. The clock stopped as soon as a contestant buzzed in to provide a response, although, after five seconds, the clock stopped and the tune was thrown out. The contestant who named seven or the most tunes correctly won. Prize Tune The contestant was escorted on-stage into an isolation booth (which was wired so that they could only hear the host and the piano). Then, the host opened a golden envelope, handed the pianist the sheet music for the song, and held onto a sealed business-size envelope. The pianist then played the song while a 30-second timer counted down. Once the timer reached 10 seconds, the piano player stopped, and the contestant in the booth (who was allowed to give only one answer) had to guess the song's exact title before the timer expired. After the contestant exited the booth, The host then opened the envelope and announced the song's title. If the contestant guessed correctly, they won a bonus prize, usually a new car. Category:Music Category:American Formats Category:ITV Shows Category:Channel 5 Shows Category:1976 premieres Category:1988 endings Category:1997 premieres Category:1998 endings